


Dear Alexis

by Dusk_Evermore



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk_Evermore/pseuds/Dusk_Evermore
Summary: She dreamed of Alexis.Alexia Ashford dreamed in her suspended slumber, she dreamed of an heir to her legacy. She dreamed of a daughter who would carry on the blood line, a daughter who would be born from an act of violation and a perversion of love."My Dear Alexis, your father unwillingly gave me you...Now I will give you the world..."
Relationships: Alexia Ashford/ OC
Kudos: 4





	1. The Queen Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a request from Gabeherndon308 on Fanfiction net! The orginal characters 'Alexis' and 'Dan' and the plot of the story are his creations so I hope to do them justice as the story goes on.. This is also my first lemon writing piece so I hope that it is not very cringeworthy =)
> 
> If you would like to read the cut version, you can find it on fanfiction net as always.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and I hope you enjoy it, Gabeherndon308 and thank you for your patience =)

Alexia Ashford dreamed in her artificial slumber, she dreamed of blood and fire. She dreamed of death and rebirth, she dreamed of a new world. She dreamed of a world that she would create with her own two hands.

It was within this dream of domination that Alexia Ashford dreamed of something that she had never thought about before. She dreamed of an heir to the Ashford name, a child who would eventually succeed her legacy. 

'Who would be worthy as the father?' She contemplated. 'Alfred?'

Her mind pictured her brother, her other half. She was certain that he had gown into an attractive man, but mentally he was woefully weak. Breakable and afraid of her, like so many other men.

Her mind then skipped to another man, a man who had shown no fear of her. He had even sought her out as a friend. She knew instantly, when they had first met as teenagers that he would be useful to her. Yet at the time she was unsure what use he would serve, now as she swam in dreams she knew.

'The father of the child.'

Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth curved in an almost diabolical delight as she dreamed, as she planned.

The name of her child hit her like a bolt of lightning, a name danced in her mind..

..And Alexia Ashford had finally awakened from her long slumber, with 'Alexis' on her lips.

..

She stepped out of the pod and let out a small yawn of discontent, her biological clock informed her that her twin had failed to wake her up on time. That annoyed her greatly, but she had other things that she needed to do.

Alfred would be taken care of later, she would make certain of that. 

'However, I do need to take care of something first..' She thought with a savage smile.

She made her way to the other cryogenic pod that housed another dreamer within it, her favourite dress billowed around her as she strode towards her destination. Towards him.

When she stopped in front of the glass, she placed a gentle hand upon the surface of the pod and admired the man that was suspended within it. She remembered his raven locks well and how often she had threatened to cut those messy tresses off his head. She remembered his height and how it would annoy her that he was slightly taller then she was. 

What she did not remember was the colour of his eyes, and if they highlighted his pale skin. That irritated her greatly, this was the boy that showed no sign of fear of her when they were children. This was someone she should remember everything about. After all..

This was the 'Rude' boy who threw a spider on her head and expected her to scream. He ended up being the one who screamed when she plucked the spider out of her hair and threw it back at him.

This was the 'Stupid' boy who once dared to remark that Alfred would look 'Good in drag.' He had made her so annoyed that she had threw her beloved music box at his head and then punched Alfred in order to vent out the remaining anger.

This was the boy who treated her as an equal, despite everything. 

'But now he is no longer a boy, he is a man. A fine man as well!'

In another life, she might have grown to love the man she gazed at. If she were a different person, then she might have shared her life with him. But she was Alexia Ashford, and she was incapable of such things. There was only one person she was capable of loving.

Herself.

She gazed at the man she remembered so fondly about with a calculated and hungry expression, a predatory gaze that made her eyes gleam. She licked her lips and opened the pod as she called out in a sing song voice.

"Rise and shine, Dan!"

...

She watched as he opened his eyes and gazed at her in shock.

'Green,' Alexia thought with satisfaction. 'His eyes are green.'

She placed a finger to his lips, her touch was deceptively gentle. "Hush..You need to save your voice, Dan.. You are in no fit state to be doing anything right now!"

A sly smile tugged at her lips. "Well.. There is one thing you can do for me.."

She kept her eyes focused on his as she slowly began to remove her dress, she watched his expression turn to disbelief as he began to shake his head in a silent plea.

A plea that would never work on a woman like Alexia, a woman that never felt any empathy for anyone but herself. A woman that could only view other people as ants, no matter who they were.

"Just Relax..." She purred as she finished removing her dress.

....

Alexia let her dress pool to the floor and smirked slightly as Dan's cheeks reddened at the sight of her shapely body, she watched his Adams apple tremble as he violently gulped.

"Oh, my dear.." she purred like a cat who was about to devour a canary. "I never thought you were the pure and bashful type.."

Dan flinched as she closed the gap between them with a fluid and graceful motion, her hungry gaze and movement were almost serpent like in quality.

She could tell by how he trembled, he felt vulnerable. She supposed that was to be expected, since she had instructed Alfred to keep him only in a pair of briefs. 

'They need to go.' She thought as she eyed the article of clothing that did nothing to hide his arousal.

As she began to tug his briefs down, he groaned and tried to stop her the best he could. His expression radiated disbelief and a pain that she did not understand. Nor did she even care. His voice barely even reached her.

"Alexia stop..Don't.."

She exposed him without remorse and began to caress and stroke his arousal, which made him groan and shudder with both pleasure and horror. 

"I.. Don't want..This.." He gasped out.

She licked her lips and felt herself aroused at the sight of how helpless he was, how weak he was. She continued to caress him and looked at him with a cruel smile.

"Oh, Dan.. You say you don't want me..But.. This," She squeezed him hard enough that he cried out in what could have being either pain or pleasure. She continued to speak over him. "This..Reaction of yours tells me otherwise.."

Without mercy or remorse, she mounted him and cried out in pleasure as he entered her. She began to thrust her hips, at first she was slow but soon she had gradually built up momentum. Underneath her, she felt Dan's muscles tense as his body moved in rhythm to hers.

She pressed her lips to his and smothered his cries. She dug her fingers into his shoulders blades and drew crimson tears.

She pulled her mouth away from his and purred as she felt him close to his climax. "Come for me, Dan!" She commanded in a growl that was engulfed in lust. "Father my child!"

'Birth our legacy.' A voice whispered in her mind. 'Sow the seed of our perfect future!'

"Fill me with your seed, Dan!" Alexia commanded in a voice filled with lust as she licked her lips in greedy anticipation. "And with your seed, I shall reshape the world!"

She cried out, screamed out in pleasure, as he climaxed inside her. She felt the warmth of his seed as it entered her, filled her and took root within her. 

She reached her own climax which had erupted like a Phoenix within her, full of fire and life.

She climbed off of him and kissed his cheek, she whispered in his ear.

"We will become as Gods."

....

When it was over, Alexia smiled warmly at the broken man that was slumped before her. She reached over to near by table and her fingers brushed against the object she was after. Her gaze flickered back to the man who tried to befriend her so many years ago, the man who she had ruthlessly used like everyone else in her life. 

He was useless now, he was broken. Junk. He could no longer benefit her, he had served his purpose. She placed her free hand under his chin and tiled his head up, once they were eye to eye he whispered.

"How..How could you..?"

"Ohh..?" Alexia murmured. "I thought that you were enjoying yourself."

He screamed at her, his tone was filled with shame and disbelief. "You rap-"

She tightened her grip on his jaw and silenced him. When she spoke, it was in the tone that a parent would take when lecturing a child. "Now, now, Dan.. There is no need to get upset.. After all.."

Her smile widened. "...You have brought us glory.. So...Thank you. Thank you very much for your assistance. I no longer have any use for you..So please accept your reward."

She moved quickly and plunged the surgical knife into his chest, her free hand still gripped his jaw in a vice like grip.

When he had perished, she released him and looked down at the blood that had landed upon her. She smiled to herself as she put the surgical knife down and dressed herself. 

Once she was done, she picked up the knife and placed her free hand against her stomach. 

"Now, little one.." She cooed. "Let's go and deal with Alfred!"

Alexia walked out the room, drenched in crimson robes that trailed behind her.

Alexia walked down the corridor, with dreams that crumbled around her.

Alexia walked away from the chamber, with her precious child already growing inside her.

(Chapter end)


	2. A Long Awaited Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! Thank you for the views, and the kudos =) I hope you enjoy reading!

Alexia Ashford lounged on the sofa with a wide grin as she watched Alfred walk into the room with two glasses of red wine, she noted with satisfaction that his hands shook when he placed the glasses down. She loved it when her twin squirmed like a worm in her presence, she adored the fact that he was still afraid of her.

He had every reason to be.

Outwardly there was no change in Alexia Ashford, and her grinning countenance showed none of the malice hidden within her mind. The murderous joy that caused her heart to skip a beat as she watched her brother. The only reason why she had not instantly destroyed him was because she wanted to play with him for a while..

And she also had started to get hunger cravings and decided that she would make her brother tend to her every hungry whim before she killed him. 

She also knew that her brother may have being dim, but he was not utterly stupid. She knew that he would have realised that he was living on borrowed time and that she had some ulterior motive for his survival.

"As I said, it was not my fault. I tried to get to you, but my hands were full here." Her brother murmured between quick gulps of wine. "I did try, sweet sister!"

She smiled warmly. "Oh, my poor brother.. I do appreciate you thinking of me! So tell me, have you took care of the threat that was somehow more important then waking me up?"

"...Not exactly." Alfred whispered. "There is..a woman still alive..She-"

"Good Lord, Alfred! Really? You actually haven't even managed to do this much? Do any of your men still respect you?" Alexia inquired in annoyance.

It surprised her that Alfred bristled and sharply replied. "The ones that are still alive do, yes. The ones that died were also loyal, but I suppose that you do not care. You do not care about the hardships and the sacrifices that I have made for you."

"Alfred, are you saying that you have men who will still serve me?"

Alfred poured himself another glass of wine and nodded. "Even when I am dead, sister.. Which I am sure will please you."

Alexia placed a sad expression on her face. "Alfred, I'm detecting a little bit of resentment from you." 

She found Alfred's behaviour strange, he was always the weaker one out of the two of them. The one that would bend that much to her will that he would break, and break gladly. Yet somehow, he seemed different now. Cold, almost hostile. She did not like this change.

Alfred gazed in contemplation at his wine glass. "So..Did Dan wake up as well?"

Alexia giggled. "Oh goodness, you remember him?"

"How could I not? He was the only fool that showed no anxiety in your presence. I remember quite vividly the day that you had him kidnapped and forced into that pod. I also remember.. The day he brought you flowers, white roses, and you threw them in my face because they were the wrong colour." Alfred placed a deliberate amount of emphasis on the word 'my', as though he did not deserve such treatment.

"Brother, I only wanted a yes or no.. Not a rambling monologue of memories!" Alexia felt the boredom as it consumed her, she had talked to Alfred to long and he did what he did best. 

Bored her.

"So, sweet sister, back to my question.. did he wake up?" Alfred inquired.

"He died afterwards, but yes.. He did wake up, and he certainly was useful." Alexia chuckled with a cruel smirk.

Alfred was silent when he lifted his glass to his lips and looked at her with an expression of dread.

Alexia had inspected her still full wine glass with deliberate care, she was delighted that Alfred looked uneasy. She was delighted that he was back to how he was before he decided to develop an attitude. 

"You know, Alfred.. I honestly wish I could share a drink with you.. But it would be bad for the baby."

She stifled a laugh when Alfred choked out his drink in horror and shock.

...

When Alfred had regained control of himself, he looked at her in disbelief. He looked at her as though she was a stranger. He said nothing, only looked at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before. 

'He's judging me?!' She mentally seethed.

Her outward expression never changed however, in fact she smiled wider at him then ever. 

"Oh, my beloved brother.. I can't help but wonder... Are you jealous?"

She was surprised when her twin smirked at her, his smirk was something that was new to her. She had never seen her brother in this way, she had never realised that he was capable of such a bitter and malevolent expression.

"Once..Once upon a time, yes.. I would have felt jealousy, now however.." He looked her in the eye and clearly announced. "I am over you, Alexia."

Alexia laughed in delight. "Oh, Alfred! I didn't think you had any backbone at all! I do like this side of you, it's just a shame.."

Alexia stood up in a fluid motion and grinned like a cat as she whispered. "...It really is a shame that you need to die now."

When she had finished speaking, she jumped up from the sofa and closed the gap between them. Her hands clamped upon her brother's neck like a vice.

Alexia moved faster then ever before and with an inhuman amount of strength, she snapped her brother's neck like a dry twig.

'Well, that was unsatisfying.' She thought to herself as she gazed at his lifeless body. 'He didn't even try to fight back.' 

She looked around the room and noticed a framed poloraoid photograph, captured within it was a surprised looking man. 

'That's new.' She mused before she looked back to her brother's corpse and noticed that he had a smile on his lifeless lips.

She wondered why he died with a smile and realised with a sudden jolt that now she would never know.

She sighed in irritation and remarked almost cheerfully to the new life that was growing even stronger within her.

"Oh well, we don't need him anyway. He couldn't even wake me up on time!"

....

Alexia watched the line of men in front of her, Alfred's elite men. Blank eyed and stone faced, like wind up dolls.

"Although my brother has passed away and his death is a great loss.." She spoke in a clear and confident voice. "You still have the honor of being apart of a great legacy, a dream! You will now work for me, and in turn you will help create the grandest of ambitions! And in return, you will all be rewarded!"

She raised her voice and smiled at the men. "You will all be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams!"

She nodded to herself with satisfaction as the men cheered in a single and unified roar, Alfred was correct. These men were perfect, loyal and cold hearted. They were just what she needed.

After she gave her orders, she pulled one of the men aside and gave him a different order.

"Bring me a typewriter."

As she watched him scurry away, she subconsciously placed a hand upon her stomach. A stomach that was already larger and more advanced in the stage of pregnancy then what was naturally possible.

'Acceleration.' Alexia Ashford thought to herself in satisfaction.

She grinned.

(Chapter end)


	3. End of waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry it is late, but here is the next chapter! I hope that you all enjoy it! Also thank you for the kudo PersephoneHalcyonWing =)
> 
> Edit: as per the request of Gabeherndon308, I have changed one of the words within the fanfiction. I am sorry for the inconvenience =)

Alexia Ashford's eyes were narrowed in concentration, her hand was extended over a potted plant. Her spare hand was resting upon her enlarged stomach which now was evident of an advanced stage of pregnancy.

'Not much longer, Alexis.' Alexia thought to herself with a slight smirk. She was satisfied that the pregnancy was so rapid, so unnaturally fast. She wondered if Alexis's own development would be just as fast.

She hoped so, she wanted an heir to the legacy. Not a clingy child that would fasten itself like a limpet to her for years. 

Under her hand the plant twitched and danced, it grew. When Alexia pulled her hand away, the plant dropped down. Limp. Lifeless. Drained.

Alexia smirked slightly and stood up. 

"Even plants bend to the will of their new God." She purred. "But enough of that.. Let's get some food, Alexis."

....

She sat in her favourite arm chair and watched the monitor in front of her with an intense expression. Now and then, she plucked an apple that was smothered in chocolate out of the bowl by her side and crunched it in thought.

'These cravings are driving me insane.' She thought to herself briefly as her attention wondered from the monitor.

When she turned her attention back towards the screen, she noticed that the woman had already dispatched some of the zombies and had begun to move to the next area.

'Claire Redfield.' Alexia mused. 'The woman that Alfred couldn't kill. At this rate, we'll meet each other very soon.'

She placed her hand on her stomach as she whispered. "We could kill her now, couldn't we Alexis? Oh, but that would be so dull. No, we'll let her come to us."

Alexia watched the woman on the screen with a predatory gaze, a soft smile danced upon her lips. It was the look of a spider that had caught its prey, it was a look of cruel triumph and sadistic humour.

"Oh, yes. We will let her come to us." Alexia purred as she lifted another chocolate covered apple to her lips. "And we will show her.. Something truly wondrous and then.."

She chuckled. "We will crush her bones." 

She bit down on the apple and it crunched like a broken body.

...

Her hands moved over the keys of the typewriter with a fluid grace. The only sound that could be heard was the consistent click of the type writer's keys and her voice as she sung quietly to herself. She sung a lullaby that both she and Alfred had grew up with, a song that was that ingrained within them that it had become a part of them.

A song about a cruel queen and a gullible king.

They had both loved that song, they would always sing it. Especially when they walked past the portrait of Veronica. Those moments of unity and joy were few and far between, Alfred was simply inferior. Alexia scorned his stupidly, his dimwitted mind. 

Alexia paused in her typing and gazed at the words she had written so far, it was important that she left nothing out. After all, the best memoirs were the most detailed ones. It was also a sense of security, a backup for an unfavourable scenario. Perfection was of the uttermost importance, she needed insurance. She needed to be confident that the contents she wrote would have the same impact as if she herself had spoken those written words from her own lips.

That was why she had sent one of Alfred's men to get her the typewriter and some ink ribbons, why she had pulled him aside. He had seemed both dumb and dependable and she knew that she could give him another job once this was done. She knew that she could entrust the next stage of her plan to him.

Even if he had a hard time finding ink ribbons for some reason. She hoped that he would have an easier time when it came to finding people.

....

She was nearly finished with her memoirs, she placed them all into a large box and shut the lid. She turned her attention to her final piece of paper and wrote upon it with a flourish. For this, her own hand writing would be better.

When she had finished, she smiled to herself and placed the letter into an envelope and sealed it shut. She reached over to her desk and picked up two things, the first was a classified stamper. She plunged it on to the letter and inspected it with a critical eye. When she was satisfied, she used the next object. An old fashioned seal with the insignia of the Ashford family upon it.

She remembered her father when he used it for important occasions, remembered his pride every time he used it. She remembered hitting Alfred with it once. She remembered showing it to Dan..Once.

She stood up and picked up the letter, she walked out of the study and waved over the man that waited diligently for her. She placed the letter into the man's hands and instructed him on what he needed to do.

When she finished her briefing, she shook his free hand with a warm smile and thanked him for his loyalty.

She walked back into the room and picked up the large box and carried it out as though it was as light as a feather.

...

She placed the box down in her secret room, her treasure trove. She supposed that it was also Alfred's secret room as well, but the room was covered in dust. At had being a long time since he had being inside.

"When you're older, you'll know about this place." She whispered as she placed a hand to her stomach. "Your uncle and I, we put our precious things in here when we were children.. I even brought your father here once.."

Her mind flickered back to that day. Alfred and Dan were arguing about something, a phrase in Latin. Dan had brought it to their treasure room, it was a torn book with a single page. Most of the words were smudged and unreadable. Only the phrase that he and Alfred were arguing about was visable. 

Dan thought it was a name for a toaster, and Alfred thought it was a beauty product.

"But I had a look and knew what it was, obviously." Alexia murmured as she broke free of the memory. "It was..." She paused and blinked in confusion, her face suddenly felt wet.

She placed a hand to her cheek and pulled her hand away in surprise. Her face was wet with tears. 

"What..?" She whispered in confusion. "I.. I'm crying? But I.. I don't cry.." 

For the first time in her life, Alexia Ashford felt confused and scared. For the first time in her life she felt sad, she felt human. 

In the dust covered room, with only the memory of the two most important men in her life.

...

After she stepped out of the secret room and made sure the entrance was closed, an agonising pain shot through her. She clutched her stomach and grit her teeth to stop herself from screaming, her eyes widened in realisation.

'I've gone into labour!?'

Through her clenched teeth, she rasped out a triumphant laugh and throughout the Island the plants writhed and twisted. Contorted in sympathy.

As the very island prepared to witness the birth of a Goddess.

(Chapter end)


	4. Birth Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for your views =) So, this chapter contains my very cringy birth scene so I will apologise for how bad it probably is.. If you would like to read the cut version, you can find it on Fanfiction net =) I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Sweat poured down Alexia Ashford's body as the pain of labour held her within its hellish grasp, with every convulsion the very land seemed to buckle and shake. With every spasm, the trees twisted and jerked. Every scream that Alexia let out caused the birds to shriek and respond with their own agony, a symphony of pain. 

A chorus of anguish and impatience.

It seemed as though the very Island had shared in the pain of the birth of Alexis, from the ground and the trees, to the birds that huddled and screamed.. And with every push, the very ground almost split and cracked as though it was in the middle of an earthquake.

Deeper in the facility, Claire Redfield clinged to things to keep her balance and was battered from wall to wall as the very building seemed to tremble with a strange energy.

It went on for many hours, the birth and the chaos that swirled around it. The Island and Alexia had almost reached a breaking point. When Alexis was finally born, when she was finally free of her mother's body, the Island seemed to hold its breath.

As Claire Redfield stood up and wiped blood from her eyes and looked around..

..Alexia cut the umbilical cord that connected her and her daughter, and little Alexis let out a shrill cry. An announcement.

A birth cry.

....

There were very few moments in Alexia Ashford's life where she had doubted herself, or rather, wondered if her plans and ambitions were worth it. The birth of Alexis was one of those moments.

Nothing had prepared Alexia for the agony of childbirth, a concept that she had scoffed at whenever she thought about it.

"I feel like I've being dragged through a hedge backwards!" She groaned as she cradled her daughter in her arms. "Stupid Dan and Alfred! Why did they make me kill them by being dull?! I really would have liked some support!"

While she grumbled to herself, she gazed down at her daughter. Alexis's eyes were shut and the child was blissfully unaware of the hellish pain she had brought upon her mother. 

"It'll be worth it." Alexia mumbled to herself as looked down at her daughter.

As though Alexis sensed her mother's gaze, she opened her innocence eyes and looked up at her mother with curiosity.

'Green.' Alexia realised with delight. 'Her eyes are green.'

Alexia smiled down at her daughter and was surprised when her daughter mimicked her smile with a toothless and gummy smile.

..

Alexis had grown quickly, in the space of a week she had progressed from baby into child. Much to the relief of Alexia, who was slowly going insane with the 'tedious torment that is motherhood.' 

However, Alexia was worried. Although Alexis's physical state was rapid in its growth, the child's mental aptitude was only slightly above average. Alexia could not understand why, Alexis should have being a genius, but as far as Alexia was concerned she was brainless.

Alexia decided to blame Dan's genetics and cursed herself for using him as the father instead of Alfred.

'At least she would have had a better chance of being less of an idiot.' Alexia mused with spiteful thoughts.

Alexia tried her best to drum into Alexis the importance of the Ashford legacy, she would point out portraits to the child and talk about them in detail. Alexia loved to tell her daughter about Veronica the most, but Alexis was not interested in Veronica. 

Alexis was far more interested in Learning about 'Uncle Alfred' and why she had never met him.

Alexis was far more curious about her father, and where he was.

Alexia always answered her questions with a sharp snarl, a dissatisfied hiss. A wordless anger. An unspoken regret.

...

Alexia watched the large monitor in front of her once again, her focus was intense and almost inhuman. Unblinking, reptilian, cruel. 

She watched as Claire Redfield struggled and fought for her life, she watched as the other woman got closer and closer to their fated meeting. 

Alexia toyed with the glass of red wine that she held and raised it to her lips, a small yet clear voice caused her to jump as it inquired.

"Mommy, who is that lady?"

Alexia gritted her teeth, she loathed the word 'Mommy' just as much as she loathed the child's dependence upon her. Alexia wanted an heir, but she loathed the idea of motherhood. She she realized in that moment as she turned her gaze to Alexis, that she considered her daughter to be a failure. A disgrace.

She kept her voice level and her face neutral as she answered the child. "That woman is my new plaything, Alexis."

"But.. She's a lady." Alexis replied in confusion, her green eyes were troubled.

Alexia chuckled darkly. "You will soon learn, child.. That all the people you see, these lesser creatures called 'humans' are nothing more then toys. Things to be ripped apart for enjoyment. For my.. Our enjoyment."

"Oh.." Alexis said quietly, her little face was full of apprehension. "I don't think I like that very much.."

Alexia growled in displeasure and gestured sharply to the door. "Go to your room and stay there-"

"But Mommy.."

"Don't call me that!" Alexia roared. "Now get out of my sight!"

She watched her daughter's eyes fill up with tears and watched as the child fled out of the room, her blonde hair trailed behind her like a burst of sunlight.

Alexia rolled her eyes in disgust and turned her attention back to the monitor, she squeezed her wine glass with enough force that the glass had slowly begun to crack. Alexia's eyes never moved away from the monitor as she murmured.

"Perhaps the time has come for me to put away my toys."

The glass shattered in her hand and wept tears of crimson on her skin.

...

Alexia marched towards Alexis's room with a dusty copy of Kant's Critique of Pure Reason, the current reading material. Alexia had made a point of reading to her daughter a wide range of her own personal favourite reading material, in order to enhance Alexis's mind.

Alexia did not bother to knock and marched into her daughter's room, and cleared her throat to announce her presence. She watched as her daughter sat up in her princess styled bed and rubbed her eyes.

The silence between then stretched out as Alexia pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed, she opened the book and paused when she heard her daughter's small voice.

"I'm sorry that I'm not like you."

Alexia sighed and closed the book with a soft thud, after some moments she addressed her daughter.

"Do you know why I named you 'Alexis'?"

"Umm...Because it sounds like 'Alexia'?"

Despite herself, Alexia chuckled. "No, I named you Alexis because one day.. Maybe soon or maybe in years time.. You will be like me." She paused. "Maybe even better.. And then the world will tremble."

Alexis's eyes widened. "Like Jell-o?"

Alexia smiled. "Maybe.. I think that will be up to you, Alexis."

Alexis opened her mouth, but her words were lost. Drowned in the sound of an alarm that suddenly blared into life.

Alexia stood up and placed the book down. "Stay in your room until I return." She murmured. "Do not come out, do you understand?"

Alexis nodded and whispered. "Where are you going?" The child's lips moved as though she wanted to say more.

Alexia slowly smiled. "I need to clean up my things, Alexis I won't be long.." 

Alexia turned her back on her daughter and walked out of the room, with a smirk on her face. 

....

Alexia was dressed in a long flowing gown, her hands rested upon the banister of the grand staircase. Her eyes burned with a predator's hunger, a spider's joy. 

Her smile widened as the other woman entered the room. Alexia threw out her hands and called out in the voice of a queen.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Claire Redfield!"

Claire Redfield lifted her head up and gazed into the cold blue eyes of the woman that stared down at her.

(Chapter end)


	5. Epitaph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nb: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter is so late, but I hope that despite how late it is.. You all enjoy reading it and thank you once again for the views and support =)

They stood like silent shadows as they regarded one another. There was no sound, no words and the silence stretched between them and threatened to swallow the room whole. 

It was Claire Redfield who broke the silence, her voice was strangely calm. "You're.. Alexia Ashford."

Alexia responded with a wide grin, a grin that distorted her face and rendered her ugly. A monster's smile, a predator's mirth. 

Alexia descended the stairs like a wraith, silent and graceful. Her white gown whipped around her body, her figure showed no signs of her pregnancy...In fact Alexia looked more seductive then ever before.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she giggled and murmured. "Claire Redfield, at last we meet.. You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you!"

"I can take a guess." Claire replied in a level tone as she removed her gun from its holster and levelled it at her opponent.

Alexia threw her head back and laughed with unhindered amusement. 

"And what do you intend do to with that useless little toy, Claire?"

"I'm going to end your madness, Alexia. One bullet at a time." The other woman's eyes were as hard as steel.

"You can't kill a God, my dear." Alexia countered when she had stopped laughing. "Ah, that word.. 'Madness.' Geniuses are always labelled as such... Labelled by an outdated system used by small minded little twits who think they know everything!"

Claire's gaze never wavered, she replied in a quiet tone. "You're not what you think you are, Alexia." 

"Oh, you're absolutely right! Once I tear you to pieces... You'll realise soon enough...

..That I'm so much more.." Alexia's eyes were no longer blue like the sea, they were now filled with a golden colour that burned like the sun.

...

She hacked up blood as she staggered away in retreat as quickly as she could, her face contorted in rage and disbelief. Her white gown was drenched in red and her vision grew dim, she knew that she was dying. Somehow, someway, she was fatally wounded. 

By a mere mortal woman, with a mere gun.

Alexia Ashford had never known defeat and the taste of her own blood was bitter in her mouth.

"How!?" She choked out the words between rose tinted teeth. "I'm meant to rule this world..So how did I lose!?" She pressed her hand to the wound in his stomach and hissed. "Why won't it heal?!"

The wound would not close, her flesh would not regenerate no matter how hard she tried to heal herself. It wept crimson and pain racked her body with every movement of her body, she tried to focus. 

"Why..? " She rasped as she leant against the wall for support and closed her eyes. She slumped down and groaned. "It wasn't meant to end like this!"

When she opened her eyes, a memory flashed through her mind.

"It's not what you two bloody fools think, it's not the name of a toaster or a beauty product. " She heard her younger self say. "It's a Latin phrase, it's for-"

"-An epitaph." Alexia murmured in response to the memory as she struggled to open her eyes and shake off the memory.

Alexis's mind seethed with madness as it balanced on the edge of death, her daughter's face flashed through her mind. Her thoughts shrieked in her mind. 'I can't heal myself because of Alexis! She stole that ability from me after I gave birth to her! What else did she take!? What else?!'

As Alexia's world faded away, her madness was soothed by the phrase that she had told Alfred and Dan about all those years ago. 

'I once was what you are, you will be what I am..'

Alexia died with a smile on her bloodstained lips.

...

Alexis waited for her mother patiently, she wondered around her room and talked to some of her plants. She thought that if she tried hard enough, she could hear what they were saying. She lifted her hands up and looked at them with a guilty expression, a few days back she had snuck into her mother's study and tried to speak to the plotted plant that sat upon the large desk her mother used.

Alexis had picked up the plant and spoke to it as quietly as she could, just in case her mother was near.

When the plant tangled itself around her wrist, Alexis screamed and dropped it on the floor. She had ran out of her mother's study as fast as she could, terrified of Alexia's wrath. But her mother never noticed or mentioned the incident, so Alexis hoped she had avoided the wrath of her mother.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the door to her room opened, her eyes widened in surprise when she realised that it was not her mother who opened the door.

....

Claire grasped the little girl's hand tightly in her own and listened to the child as she walked. She could not believe that this girl was the daughter of the mad woman that she had shot, even though the physical resemblance between them left no doubt. 

Claire did not feel guilty that she had destroyed Alexia and her madness, but she regretted depriving Alexis of her mother.. Although, Alexis never asked once about where Alexia was. The green eyed girl seemed to know that something had happened to her mother, she did not ask.

When the two of them reached the exit of the estate, Alexis spoke. "Mo- Alexia kept a boat on the Island, I know where it is!'

"That's great, Alexis!" Claire responded with a nervous smile. "But.. don't you think that-"

"Don't worry! I know where mom- Alexia is and she said it's okay to take the boat!"

Claire felt a shiver go down her spine, she looked at Alexis carefully. She looked for any sign of the Ashford madness, but to her relief she found nothing of that nature in Alexis's eyes.

'They must have talked about the boat before..' She thought to herself before she asked Alexis a question.

"Alexis..Would you like to leave this place? I have some friends who'd really like to meet you!"

Alexia looked up at Claire in silence for what seemed like an eternity, as though she was weighing Claire words. Finally she answered in a thoughtful tone.

"Will there be Jell-o there?"

Despite everything, Claire laughed. "You bet! My friend, Marcy, is the queen of Jell-o!"

Alexis grinned. "Yay! Let's go!"

Claire opened the doors that led outside and turned around to face Alexis once more, she noticed that the child stared into the darkness of the mansion with an intense expression. Claire opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Alexis's giggled and waved to the darkness as though she was saying goodbye to an unseen person.

Alexis turned her attention back to Claire and smiled at her. "I'm ready to meet the queen of Jell-o, Claire!"

Before Claire could do anything, Alexis had already pulled her out and led her to the boat.

(Chapter end)


	6. Dear Alexis

Claire Redfield dismounted her motorcycle and removed her helmet, she looked up at the large house in front of her and smiled to herself. She tucked her helmet under her arm and walked towards the house, she whistled to herself as the warm Californian sun shined down upon her.

When she reached the door to the house she knocked upon it and beamed when the older woman opened the door.

"Hi, Marcy!" Claire greeted the other woman. "I've come to wish Alexis happy birthday!"

...

Ten years had passed since Claire saved Alexis and ended the mad reign of the young girl's mother, Alexia Ashford.

It was as though the death of Alexia had turned Alexis into a normal girl, biologically and mentally. For whatever reason, she had stopped aging rapidly and her intellect never bloomed into the genius mind her mother had hoped for.

At first Claire was worried when she introduced Alexis to Marcy and Kyle all those years ago, she had cautioned them that Alexis was not a normal child. Yet the couple had fallen in love with her the moment they laid their eyes on her, and little Alexis instantly had felt the same way. Claire was worried for nothing.

Marcy and Kyle loved Alexis with all their hearts and gave her the best life that they could offer.

Alexis memory of her real mother had faded with time and she grew up to be a mischievous teen, with hair that glowed like the sun and green eyes that were filled to the brim with laughter.

Claire was glad that Alexis eyes were not the cold and cruel blue eyes of her mother and uncle, that they would never be tainted by the madness of the Ashford legacy.

...

Alexis trudged through the sand with her feet bare and felt the sand as it squished under her feet, her sundress was also covered in sand and her tanned skin was speckled with grains. 

Other girls might have spent their sixteenth birthday at a party, but for Alexis this was her favourite activity. If she could find a crab, that would be a good enough birthday present for her. 

'Maybe I can smuggle it home?' She wondered to herself as she inspected some sea shells.

Alexis was fascinated by insects, her favourite things were crabs.. And ants.

She raised her hand over some sand and watched the sand as it rippled and shifted underneath her palm. She closed her eyes and a half formed memory flickered into her mind, when she opened her eyes she noticed that the sand underneath her hand had formed a perfect sand castle. Earlier that morning, she had made her potted cactus dance.

'Soon, I'll be able to create the perfect ant hill!' She grinned to herself.

Her eyes caught sight of someone, a man. He stood still and watched her intently, watched her intensely.

Alexis was not worried, she had taken Karate classes and accidentally broke her instructor's arm like a chicken bone, she was glad that Claire never found out about that incident. Or the other 'Accidents'. But because of those occasions Alexis knew she was strong enough to incapacitate anyone with ease, but as a precaution she tensed her muscles and waited.

The man walked towards her and stood close enough so she could see his stained hands.

Unable to stop herself, she blurted. "Ew..Is that..Ink?"

The man nodded with an absent minded expression before he rasped. "Are you miss Alexis?"

"Uh..Yeah..?" Alexis nodded.

She almost jumped when the man held out a worn and beaten envelope towards her and murmured. "This is for you, I was entrusted to give this to you.." The man trailed off.

Alexis was curious and retrieved the letter from him with caution. She looked down at it and noticed how faded the letter looked, she traced her fingers on it and frowned.

"You said that you were meant to give me this.. but.." She looked up and the man was nowhere to be found. "Geez, Seriously!?" She shouted to the empty beach.

She turned her attention back to the envelope and turned it over. She noticed that it was sealed with what looked like wax and there was a faded mark of a stamp upon it. The words were still readable.

"'Classified.'" She read out and then laughed with delight. "This must be a joke from Claire!"

She opened the envelope and removed the paper from within it, she noticed that on the bottom of the paper there seemed to be a set of coordinates and directions. 

Alexis frowned and sat down in the sand, she turned the paper around and stared at the words written upon it. The first words that were written on that paper and the only words that were not typed with a typewriter but written with a confident and elegant hand. Those words were..

..'Dear Alexis.'

(The end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nb: thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed 'Dear Alexis' An extra big thank you to Gabeherndon308, for letting me write this request for him =)


End file.
